


Come Back To You

by tylrerhoechlin



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I love angst i'm sorry, Rafe is a little psychotic, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylrerhoechlin/pseuds/tylrerhoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe ends up getting to you and Sam isn't happy about it.</p><p>[I know I suck at summaries]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To You

It’s pitch black and the pain that’s running along the right side of your head is relentless. You try to stretch your aching body, in the hopes that it will diminish the pain you’re in but you soon realise you can’t move. Your hands and legs bound to a chair by what you could tell was rope, you let out a growl of frustration.

“Oh look at who’s finally awake!” You hear a voice pipe up a few feet in front of you. The cloth that was wrapped around your head fell to the floor, making you squint at the harshness of the light outside, your head throbs from the quick transition and your eyes take several seconds to adjust to the change. “Welcome back (Y/N)!”

Rafe. Your jaw tightens whilst your grind your teeth together. _How the fuck could you let yourself get into this predicament?!_

You look around the room, calculating any possible escape routes and trying to distract yourself from the apparent smug grin Rafe is sporting. The room is dull. Grey. The walls and floor are solid stone and you shiver, there’s no heating. The room’s decorated with a metal desk adorned in papers and maps, and there’s two metal chairs, one being the one you’re sitting in. You let your eyes linger back to Rafe who’s studying you. “What the fuck do you want Rafe?” You snarl, spitting at his face which earned you a harsh punch to the cheek.

Rafe grabs you by the chin and forces you to look up, a bruise already forming on your cheekbone. “I want you to tell me where those pesky brothers are,” he smirks, pushing the hair that lays across your face behind your ear, only to punch you once more. You cry out slightly, the pain in your head intensifies, but you bite your lip and hold the tears in, not wanting Rafe to see your pain. “and I will get the information from you by any means necessary.”

“I don’t know where they are Rafe,” you look up to him, your face void of emotion. “You knocked me out when I was lagging behind, and funnily enough I can’t keep tabs on them when I’m fucking unconscious!” You raise your voice at him, struggling against the binds desperately with the urgent need to wrap your hands around his neck.

Rafe stalks back over to you with urgency, he reeks of volatile anger. “You think you’re clever don’t you sweetheart?!” He grabs you by the ponytail, yanking your head back and exposing your neck. “You’re just like sweet little Sam with that sharp tongue of yours. It would be a real shame if you were to lose it!” Holding a knife to you, his lips turn upwards into a shit eating grin.

_This man is psychotic._

“You cut my tongue out and you will never find them. You know that.” You lean towards him, with a small smile on your face. “You don’t scare me Rafe. You’re a little boy in a big mans world. All the money in the world wont hide what a coward you are. Sam is twice the man you will ever be.” You spit into his face and he cries out in anger, wiping his face and lunging at you with a knife. He burys it into your shoulder, leaning into your ear.

He whispers, “tell me. where they are. (Y/N).” You shake your head, biting your lip to help with the pain. Rafe tuts and begins to twist the knife, making you howl in pain. “Fucking tell me!” He shouts, pulling out the knife and plunging it into your shoulder once more. You scream out before your vision is overtaken by darkness.

-

You’re awoken to the sound of doors bursting open and the sick smell of blood fills your senses. You hold your head up to see Sam and Nate being shoved into the room by Shoreline’s men and you struggle against your binds, wincing when the wound in your shoulder tugs and stretches. “You fucking idiots!” You yell at them.

“Let her go.” Sam glares down at Rafe as he continues to resist against the guard’s hold. He grunts when the back of his knee is kicked and he’s forced to the ground.

“Be careful you fucktards!!” You scream, forcing the chair forward when you squirm. Rafe turns to you and stares you down, and you return the glare. “Don’t you dare lay a fucking finger on him.” You seethe, causing Rafe to laugh.

You look back over at Sam and watch Nate help him off the stone floor. Sam looks over to you with worry in his eyes as he inspects your wounds from a distant. “What has he done to you (Y/N)?” His voice is strangled and you can tell he’s trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. Nate has a firm grip on his arm, and he has difficulty looking over at you.

“Oh believe me Sammy boy, I could’ve done a lot worse to your little princess here.” He points his knife in your direction, waving it around slightly, as if to taunt you. Your body goes stiff, making your wounds ache. “You should teach her to watch her mouth.”

Sam chuckles and you smirk. “Trust me Rafe, I’ve tried.”

“Well, I guess I can let her go since you two have arrived.” Rafe walks towards you and begins to untie your bounds, but makes sure to have a overly-strong grip on your wrists as he helps you up. You wince which makes Sam shudder. “But…” Rafe wavers, pulling his gun out, pushing you forwards and pointing it towards you. “Where’s the fun in that?”

It happens all too quickly.

You hear the gun go off, but you don’t feel the pain. Instead, you’re met with the solid stone wall. You scramble to get up and notice Sam helping you, his side bleeding profusely through his white shirt. Nate fighting Rafe for the gun that was currently pointing towards the ceiling.

Another shot is fired and this time it ricochets off the wooden beam that runs along the ceiling, causing it to shatter and for rocks to begin crashing to the floor. You bury your head in your hands when sprayed with debris, trying to protect you’re already concussed head. You feel Sam snake an arm around your waist and push you forward. “Nate! C’mon! We have to get out of here before this place is nothing but rubble!”

“Just go! I’ll catch up!” Nate replies, kicking Rafe away from him.

“(Y/N)!” Sam clicks his fingers in front of your face, causing your eyes to tear away from his bleeding side to his face. “I’m fine okay? We gotta get out of here! Can you run?”

You barely nod before he’s pulling you out of the room. He runs ahead of you, and you struggle to keep pace, your shoulder searing with hot, white pain. You cry out when a rock collides into you, causing you to knock into the wall next to you.

“(Y/N)!” Sam calls out, about to turn back to you but Nate runs up behind you, grabbing your hand and pulling you beside him, helping you run alongside the brothers.

You all run down the long stretch of corridor, barely reaching the doors before the infrastructure of the cathedral collapses on itself. You’re pushed to the floor by the brothers when rocks are sent flying through the air, colliding with the trees and cliff faces that surround the now destroyed building.

You gasp at the sudden contact with the snow that’s created a thick blanket across the ground, “fuck!” Your arms bare due to the fact that you’re only wearing a tank top, and you swear to yourself that you’re going to kill Rafe when you see him next for stripping you of your winter coat. You groan at the sudden pain that runs down your arm when you lift yourself off the snow, the once white blanket now stained red.

“Shit, (Y/N).” You hear Sam, and within seconds you’re being lifted off the floor and put on your feet. He’s quick to shed the denim jacket off of his own shoulders and he wraps it round yours. You smile as you welcome the warmth, but you’re soon cold with dread when you see Sam’s blood soaking his shirt.

“Sam! You’re bleeding! You’ve been shot! ” You rush to clamp your hands across his wound but he pushes you away gently. “Hey, wait, what are you doi-“

“Relax (Y/N)! It’s just a flesh wound, honestly.” He looks back at Nathan, who’s picked himself up off the floor and brushing the snow off of him. “Anyway, it’s the least of our problems at the moment. We need to get off this damn cliff and far away from here.”

You grab his hand, forcing him to look at you. “Wait! What about Avery’s grave?! Did you guys find it?!”

Nate walked up beside Sam and smiled. “Of course we did. There were just more clues, we have to head to our next destination. I’ll tell you the rest when we get to Sully’s plane.” You nodded towards the younger Drake brother, signalling that you should start moving.

You begin to follow Nathan, but Sam pulls you back into him. Confused, you look up to him with curiosity. He stares into your eyes and brings his fingers up to your face to trace the flesh wounds and bruises that are littered on your cheeks. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been there darling.” He sighs, he looked defeated.

You place your hand over his and smile sincerely. “Sam, this isn’t your fault love. I’m just glad you came back for me.”

“I will always come back for you. I made a promise.” You wrap your hands round the back of his neck and rake your fingers through his hair, pulling him down towards you. Your lips meet halfway and he pulls you into his body as you both melt into a passionate kiss. You smile against one another, and slowly pull away, making sure to appreciate the contact whilst it lasted.    

“I love you Sam.”

“I love you t-“

“Well, isn’t this just adorable!” You’re interrupted by a familiar voice. Nate reappears at your side and Sam pushes you beside him, his grip firmly on your hand. “Samuel Drake and his dear (Y/N Y/LN). So in love.” He takes a couple of steps towards you all, his nose bleeding and his face covered in cuts. “Does it get tiring Nathan? Watching this _bitch_ take away the brother you lost for so long?”

“What did you fucking call her?” Sam screams, stalking towards Rafe. He grabs him by his collar and slams him into the cliff wall. His fists collide with Rafe’s face repeatedly. “Don’t. you. Fucking. Dare. Go. Near. Her. Again,” Sam follows every word with a punch.

“Uh Nate,” you slap Nathan on the arm and point to your right, showing him Nadine and Shoreline men stalking over towards you with a heavy arsenal. “We have company.”

“Shit!” Nathan rushes forward and pulls Sam off a bloodied and unconscious Rafe. “Sam, it’s not worth it!” He yells, trying to calm his older brother down. “We gotta go!”

Sam pushes Nate off him slightly, looking back down at Rafe and then looking at you. He’s torn. You plead with him silently, with your eyes and you hold your hand out. He sighs and rushes to you, taking your hand and pulling you to the cliff’s edge, looking over to the ocean. He spots a beaten up plane and smiles, pointing towards it. “There he is! Let’s go.”

You look down and gulp, the height of the drop making you nervous. You go rigid when watching Nathan jump, wincing when he hits the water. You’re taken out of your trance when there are bullets whizzing past your head, making you jump slightly. Sam looks down at you, squeezing your hand. “We have to go now (Y/N). Just close your eyes and hold onto me.”

You’re thrown from the cliff before you can reply. You shriek, grasping onto Sam, in the hopes it will make the feeling of falling stop. You hit the water and the world goes black.

-

You wake up abruptly, sitting up with a gasp. You look around and take in your surroundings and find yourself in a dingy, old motel room. The mattress was lumpy and your muscles felt like they were on fire. In desperate need of a shower, you decide to get out of bed. But the worst kind of pain ran up your arm and made your shoulder limp and heavy. “Fuck!” you whimper, bringing your hand up to your shoulder, pulling your shirt down to take a look. It was heavily bandaged but there’s a small blood stain present on the gauze. “Shit.” You groaned, letting yourself fall back on the pillows, knowing it was impossible to get up without help.

As if on cue, the door opened, letting in the sunshine. Sam walked through the doorframe- he looked like shit but he physically relaxed when he saw you. “You’re awake sweetheart!” He let out a long breath and walked over to your bed, sitting on the side and drawing your hand into his. He lay a small kiss upon it and smiles at you. “I thought I lost you for a little while.” His eyes heavy, which made you frown.

“I’m okay Sam. You don’t need to worry about me.” You whisper, stroking his cheek softly. He leans into your touch and closes his eyes, finding comfort in the contact. “I was more worried about you. I thought you were going to kill Rafe back there.” You try to look into his eyes but he looks down at your hands.

“I was.”

You shuffle closer to him, leaning your head against his shoulder and wincing when your wounds stretch slightly. You’re too desperate to feel his warmth to care though. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He looks down at you with a puzzled look, and you smile up at him.

You love the way his eyebrows furrow when he’s confused, you love the way he bites his lower lip slightly when he tries to figure you out and you love the way his eyes squint slightly, as if they’re searching for your soul through your eyes.

“For coming back to me. For saving me from being shot, again. For beating the shit out of Rafe.”

He chuckles. “I’m a modern day hero.”

You punch him in the arm slightly, leaning closer towards him. “I love you Samuel Drake.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

You giggle as he pushes a stray hair behind you ear. He cups your cheek and sets his lips against yours, hungry for you. You allow his lips to ravish yours and your body melts into his, using him as a force to lean against. He smiles against your lips, and pulls away slightly to whisper. “I will always come back for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment! This is another piece of writing that took me little time to write so I apologise for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
